Vienna
by bymak
Summary: What happens when Magnus remembers Vienna in Springtime? (I'm really bad at summarizing -.-)


It was one of those extremely rare quiet and calm nights. , she wasn't in the mood to being seen so even though she loved to stand in the corner of the north tower, she decided that her room was the only place where no one would dare to interrupt her train of thoughts. She was sitting on the sofa under her window, looking to the starts as she was remembering one earlier conversation.

"_What did you expected?" – She said_

"_I don't know; something cooler; like the Matrix … Or Vienna in springtime." He said. She turned chewing her lower lip "Remember? "He added lowering his tone. She turned and quickly changed the subject._

How he dared to ask her if she remembered; how couldn't she? She could never forget that spring in Vienna; she never went back there so she wouldn't have to fight those memories.

Memories that she thought where safely guarded on the special part of her brain used for nice memories that she wouldn't dare to revive. Those Memories were too special, too powerful, too painful and too damn dangerous to revive. And still she just was about to dig that one out.

_**Vienna, Spring 1960**_

Helen wasn't young but she was feeling like the teenager that she never was. They were walking hand in hand and she was so happy that she couldn't hold her face still, her smiled never faded. It was the first time in a long time that she was able to go out and be happy. She decided that she had to stop overthinking things and just enjoy the first two weeks vacations that she took since college… or was it high school? . The shook of her head made that her companion stop and stare at her. They looked straight to their eyes, having a whole conversation that none of them was ready to actually speak. Then, she smiled brightly and titled her head a little.

- You know, I really hate your moustache – she said, even though she had never seen him without it.

- Is that true? – She nodded, biting her lower lip - Well, if you must know, I really don't like you with red hair you look kind of you know… kinky – he grinned -

- Oh, you don't like my kinky hair but you didn't complaint when we were doing some kinky things. – She said with a smirk.

- Well, you know the same concept applied to different things could render different outlets.

- Very well, I hate your moustache, you hate my hair.. What shall we do about that? - she said with her eyebrow raised suggestively

- Oh, I definitively love the way you think, Darling.

-So which colour do you suggest? Please don't say go back to blond I never really liked the whole ' I'm smart blond get over it'

- I'll go with brown, but I think that you rather use black.

- Then black it is. Can I leave some red strands?

After a couple hours, she looked herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was running freely down her shoulders. She turned around to look at him, he looked… exquisite.

The two weeks passed all too fast, it was like the saying 'the time flights when you are having fun'. They were pretending not to be bothered, they both pretended not to feel. They just were living the moment, and they both were really good at that.

The minutes turned into hours and all too sudden they were at the train station. She was having difficulties with not to let her tears fall. "Something else to add to my list of first" she thought, He in exchange was doing the best impression of not being disturbed, and he was trying really hard not to go and comfort her. They both knew it would be a long time before they would be able to see each other again. Maybe they didn't even get to see each other again. "That's what happens when you died" Tesla realized.

Despite their surroundings, the silence felt as they both held to the memories of the last shared kiss. The soul searching; breathtaking; loving kiss, in which both tried to share what they couldn't bring themselves to say. However, believing in that kiss or in what that kiss had showed to them it was pointless. So both held on that kiss knowing that in the days to come that would be a memory to recall.

She smiled sadly when the chimes letting her know that her train was about to depart sounded. He smiled sadly too. She looked at her hands, at the darn ticket that she was holding.

- Fare thee well – he said theatrically giving her reassurance squeeze in the hand.

- Fare thee well – she said without taking her eyes from her hands. With his index he lifted up her chin and they locked their eye. A timeless moment passed and finally; out of the nothing she got the strength to move away.

- I'll see you in another lifetime, my dear! – He screamed to her and smiled.

Before going in, she stopped at the wagon door. She smiled looking for closure. He smiled back. That was it. Her heart broke in thousand pieces once more; she knew that his heart was broken too. She sighed and went in

- She is just your maverick, Tesla – he said watching her getting lost inside the wagon. - See you in a couple years, Magnus - He said to no one before slowly getting lost in the middle of the floods of people.

She got to her compartment just in time to let herself cry. She cried until she got no tears left and the she fell asleep. Not before swearing to herself to never fall in love again and to try and forget that miserable day.

- I'll see you in another lifetime, Tesla. – She whispered to herself

And there she was, she broke once more her promise to herself. Remembering what she wasn't supposed too. And it was because of him and his darn charm.

How she was supposed to go now? He made her remember, didn't him remembered too? Did he not suffer that last day at all? Clearing one tear that was about to fall, she got to her feet's and stormed out of her room, through the hallways and into her wine cellar.

- What the hell were you thinking? Why? What kind of heartless creature do you think that I am?

He turned at the angry comments coming from her

- Helen ? – She was in her nightgown, her hair was messy and eyes glistening with anger and tears, his mouth dropped. She felt embarrassed then – Oh my god, I forgot that you look beautiful in whatever state you are.

- Stop it, Nikola… just tell me… why?

- First I have to say that I think you are one of the most caring and loving people that I know off, I would never even think that you are a heartless creature. I know that you love, I know how you love. I know that once you loved me.

- Then, why?

- Then why what, Helen?

- Why did you asked… - she said almost whispering

- Why did I ask what… oh! you want to know what did I ask if you remembered – she nodded – I was happy … and the only memory that I have of being completely happy, at peace and … I don't know what else… the only memory that I have is of our time together that springtime. All this years I've wondered if you remembered, if you remember how it felt

- How it felt what?

- Being loved – he said looking to the floor.

- I do – she whispered, her anger went out of her with his words – For God's Sake Nikola Tesla, you are still the same annoying charming guy that I … - she went silent. He wanted to hear. He really wanted for that to be true.

- You know, you were the only woman that broke my heart, and you are the only one that put it back together.

- I didn't do such a thing.

- Oh, yes you did. The last day of that spring, you broke my heart, I knew you would and I couldn't do anything to change it. However, I found you in another lifetime as we said that we would, and that day at the catacombs; you've changed me again. That day I remembered. Not only the horrible feeling of my broken heart, but I remembered the laughter, the happiness… I remembered the love. – he said caressing her cheek with a hand- After that all my plans went out to the sewers because any of them would made me powerful or scarier… but no plan would bring me back those days. So, you'll see Helen. I loved you, and then when I thought that hated you because you had such power over me, I was wrong. The great Nikola Tesla was mistaken!. Because the reality was that I was scared and madly in love and desperately needing you. I love you Helen, I always did … and after more than hundred years trying not to, I can tell you that I still do.

- I… you.. you love me? – she said. He nodded with his head down feeling embarrassed. – You know what? You could have just said that and we would be kissing before. But now I have to go and say nice words too you. Because you know darn well that you broke my heart, but you were the one that fixed in the first place. And now you are the one that will fix it again.

- Are you saying? – he said looking at her, his eyes full of hope

- Dear God, Nikola, Yes! I'm saying that I remember, I remember not only felling loved; I remember loving as much as I was being loved. Because you'll see, My dear Nikola… I love you, and I have loved you for a very long time.

He hugged her strongly and then lowered his head to kiss her, a kiss that brought back memories of an cheap hotel, the sun shining brightly on the window, the curtains moving slowly with the outside wind and a soul searching; breathtaking; loving kiss shared long time ago. However, now they already said what they were feeling and they already knew what the other wanted to show. And it wasn't pointless to know any more They knew that from now on they would not need a bitter sweet memory; they could just go ahead and grab the real one.

- You really look better without your moustache – she said when the broke apart.

- And like I told you it would, brown does really suits you - she scowled at him and he laughed – it was that or something more in the lines of "we will always have Vienna" but I think that a movie stole that line already.

- Yes, and that movie does end up with the girl going to one place and the guy to another. – she smiled – But we are going around the point.

-The point being?

- I love you, you love me … kiss me and shut up ?

- Oh, I really love the way you think. – And then her laugher was muffled with his lips.

She sighed, forgiving herself for thinking in that memory. Now she was done with thinking and was ready for living it… again.


End file.
